


Pokemon and One Piece Crossover

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I catch all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories and I get sent into my favorite Anime tv show One Piece where all of the Straw Hat Pirates live. I join their crew as a spy and I go on a whole lot of adventures.





	Pokemon and One Piece Crossover

Pokemon and One Piece Crossover

Chapter One

I get all of my Pokémon from the Nuzlocke stories and I meet the Straw Hat Pirates.

I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed for the day.

I took Bella outside and I brought her inside after she used the bathroom.

I looked outside into my backyard and I saw a portal open up in the sky.

I blinked and I saw all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon from the stories that I wrote whenever I had free time.

I captured all of them in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.

I put all of the Luxury Balls into the last pouch of my purple backpack and I put it on my back.

I picked six of the really light weight Shiny Pokemon for my Nuzlocke Team and I put them on the black velcro belt around my waist.

I picked up my hot pink duffel bag and I put it on my left shoulder.

I picked up my dark blue backpack and I put it on my right shoulder.

A portal opened up in my bedroom and it sucked me inside.

I closed both of my emerald green eyes and I screamed really loud.

Meanwhile over in the One Piece World.

Luffy,Chopper and Usopp are playing tag on the Thousand Sunny's lawn.

Sanji is cooking in the kitchen and Franky is working in the workshop.

Zoro is training in the lookout room and Brook is playing the piano.

Nami and Robin are reading books at the deck table.

A portal opened up in the sky and I fell out of it.

Me:"Get out of the way!" "I'm going to crash!"

I shouted.

Everyone except for Brook and Franky saw me falling from the sky.

Me:"Yume please help me!"

I said.

Yume came out of her Luxury Ball and she used her Psychic Move on me.

Yume put me down on the deck and she stopped using the Psychic Move.

Yume floated down to me and she nuzzled against my left cheek.

Me:"That's why I put you on my Nuzlocke Team Yume." "You can save me if I start to fall with the Psychic Move."

I said.

Everyone walked over to me and they looked at Yume my Shiny Musharna.

Luffy:"What are those black and red things on your belt with yellow markings?"

He asked.

Me:"They're Luxury Balls." "My Pokemon live in them." "I'm a Trainer."

I said.

Nami: "What's a Nuzlocke?"

She asked.

Me:"It's a really dangerous challenge with three main rules." "I'm only allowed to capture Wild one Pokémon on each Route that I visit." "I'm required to nickname them which is my favorite thing to do." "If any of my Pokémon faint in any kind of Battle it's an automatic death." "I've got to release it." "Bury it at a Pokémon cemetery."

I said.

Yume:"I'm a Psychic Type Pokemon called Musharna." "I'm a Shiny if you were wondering about my coloring."

She said.

Me: "Psychic Type Pokemon can talk by using telepathy."

I said.

Nami:"What other Pokemon do you have?"

She asked.

Me:"Come on out everyone!"

I said.

All five of my Luxury Balls opened up and all five Shiny Pokemon appeared right in front of me.

Todd:"Hello." "I'm Todd the Shiny Fennekin."

He said.

Laura:"Hello." "I'm Laura the Lucario."

She said.

Korrina:"Hello." "I'm Korrina the Shiny Chespin."

She said.

Naruto:"Hello." "I'm Naruto the Shiny Froakie."

He said.

Edgar:"Hello." "I'm Edgar the Shiny Eevee."

He said.

Brook and Franky came out to see what was going on.

Brook and Franky saw all six of my Pokemon.

Franky:"Those little critters are really cute."

He said.

Brook:"What are those things right in front of you?"

He asked.

Luffy:"They're Pokemon!"

He said.

Me:"Yume use your Charge Beam Move on the target set up underneath that tree!"

I shouted.

Yume used her Charge Beam Move on the target and she destroyed it.

Brook:"Wow!" "That was so cool!"

He said.

Me:"I'm joining your crew so you can't say no to that." "I'm going to stop those Marines."

I said.

Luffy:"Are you good at spying?"

He asked.

Me:"Yes." "I'm really good at spying."

I said.

Luffy:"Welcome to the crew."

He said.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Luffy,Chopper,Zoro,Brook,Sanji,Usopp and Franky are fast asleep in their bedroom.

Nami,Robin and I are fast asleep in our bedroom.

The Chapter Ends.


End file.
